Induction
by Aleatoire
Summary: “Welcome to Cullen Castle, Miss…” A blonde man smiled at me from a dais. He was waiting for my name; I struggled, trying to recall it. I remembered bronze and white, then burning pain… I looked around urgently; my eyes drifted to a patch of bronze. AU ExB
1. Giving In

**Well here's that medieval story… I hope it turns out interesting… **_**I **_**like it…**

I stared down at the tiny human girl in clear peasants' dress, want for her blood stealing my every attempt at being rational.

"Edward, you know how upset Esme gets if we miss a ball…" Emmett's voice was calm and level, though he was far away, but his thoughts betrayed his real feelings. _What is he doing?_ Yes, my brother was on the verge of panic.

The way I saw it, I had two options at the moment: Walk away, or sate the incorrigible thirst burning in every fiber of my being. It wasn't like I had never given in before, and I'd been forgiven for my previous actions. Besides, no human's blood or scent smelled as delicious as the girl's who was cowering on the dirt and moss in front of me now.

Her mahogany hair danced in the wind; she whimpered softly and shivered as the cool fall air caressed her bare arms. She stared up at me in wonder and fear, her entrancing brown eyes brimming with tears as she took in my macabre appearance – I had just been hunting moose and deer, and my brothers and I had found a stray bear wandering around; I now had blood dried on the front of my tunic, and I didn't doubt that I looked very much like a vampire at the moment, what with my outward appearance and the way I knew my eyes were sparking like liquid topaz on fire. "Prince Edward?" she whispered in shock and recognition; she had every right to be shocked. No one expected the Cullen family to be a coven of vampires…

This reminded me again of the burning sensation in the back of my throat, heavily prominent and begging to be appeased.

Jasper and Emmett would be here in mere seconds; Jasper's thoughts were distraught as he felt the emotions I was emanating: longing, indecision, anger… The wind blew by again, rustling the fall leaves and the folds of her plain cream dress, and her scent stung my nostrils as I breathed it in deeply, exhaling with a sigh.

"No!" Emmett cried as he entered the little clear patch of the forest, but it was too late. I was already at her neck, relishing in the satisfaction her blood held. She soon lost consciousness, and her pale eyelids glittered slightly in the dim light of the clearing. She had been just as silent before then, however: apparently, the shock had stunned her into silence. I choose 'apparently' because I could in no way read her thoughts, try as I might, and if her scent had not been so inviting, I would have studied her intensely to discover as to why she appeared to be immune.

As it were, mere seconds after her small form had gone limp in my careful arms, I was being dragged off of her and having burst of calm, peace and lethargy run through me. I closed my eyes contentedly and allowed myself to be dragged away from the scene, no aggression or annoyance entering me at all, and I knew it be Jasper who was leading me away from my prey.

Despite the calm and silence after my moment of indulgence, I couldn't help but think what would become of the girl. I suddenly became remorseful; I'd nearly caused an innocent life to end.

"Jasper," I opened my eyes and the blond vampire dropped his hold on my shoulders, his eyes widening in surprise at my sudden change in emotion, "What has happened to the girl?"

He averted his gaze and sent more calm my way before replying, "Why, Emmett is disposing of her, of course."

"No." My voice and attitude were still calm, though I did not want that to happen. She couldn't be saved, but her disposal would be such a waste… "At least let us have her complete the change; then we shall see if she is worth keeping."

"Why are you still speaking to me then?" He asked incredulously, and hurriedly sent eagerness coursing throughout my body.

"Right," I raced away through the trees, appearing at Emmett's side in seconds. It was dark in the part of the forest he had carried her to, though it was only twilight. I could still see what he was about to do – his teeth hovered inches away from the bite I had already inflicted on her, dark blood caked around the wound. He was about to literally bite her head off.

Now it was my turn to shout, "No!" and he looked over his shoulder at me in alarm.

"Brother, she's near death. Let's not have her suffer any longer."

"Emmett," I pinched my nose and closed my eyes, trying to bring back some of the calm Jasper had instilled in me, "Let's have her go through the full transformation." He stared at me, his thoughts connotative of believing me mad.

_She will hate you, Edward._

A part of my brain screamed at me as he thought this. Why did I want to keep her, when I could so easily rid myself of her existence, and therefore the evidence, and no one would be the wiser? I didn't have the answer to that, though I supposed my compassionate father would.

"I don't doubt it," I smiled sadly and met his gaze. "But she has…interesting qualities."

"Edward, she is a peasant – with apparently irresistible blood. What other possible qualities could she have?"

It was then that the screaming started and I was saved having to answer – for the time being. The poor girl's once limp frame was now thrashing against everything: Emmett's hold on her chin, the tree she had been slumped against, the mossy dirt ground, herself. Her eyes were wide open in terror and the tears were streaming down her face, making tracks through the dirt that lay there.

_We'd best get her to the castle, and quickly._ Emmett knew better than to scare her by speaking aloud. I nodded and held his gaze for a second before he turned away and slung the girl easily over his shoulder, despite her cries and muttered protests. Then he stood up.

Before he could begin running back towards the castle, I caught the girl's struggling head in one hand and rapped once, not too hard, on her temple. She fell promptly unconscious again.

"She'll have a concussion, you know," Emmett laughed, a booming sound in the near-silent forest. He took off like a shot and I followed suit on his right side, watching the girl closely. Jasper came to join us, flanking Emmett on his right, just as we broke through the edges of the forest.

"She'll be a vampire in three days, and we don't get concussions," I pointed out, tapping my own skull, which was harder than a rock.

"Carlisle won't be happy with this, you realize that," Jasper whispered as we slowed to a walk outside the palace gates, having just surpassed the surrounding countryside in a blur._ Edward, your face!_ He suddenly thought after we had all shrugged our cloaks over our dirtied tunics. I pulled my cloak's hood over my head, lowering my gaze to the wet dirt ground. I had forgotten to wipe the blood from my lips and chin…

As we passed by the guards standing at the entrance, their thoughts turned suspicious as they eyed our party – usually we were much more careful with hiding our gruesome appearances after hunting, but we were hurried now – but they admitted us without question. Of course.

We trudged along through the dank and dirty streets and the common folk eyed us with interest: royal sons with an unconscious unknown woman were a scandalous sight… Luckily her hair covered her grisly wound, or they would have been even more suspicious of our behavior.

One of them glared at us for much longer than any of the others, who were careful to avert their eyes after a few seconds. He was not so cautious, and his piercing blue eyes did not bother to disguise their resentment. He was a traveler by the looks of him, with chin length, dirty blond hair and a soiled, boyish face. We had nearly reached the gates of the inner keep when sudden recognition and one name came from his thoughts: _Bella._

As I stared at the girl - her long, straight hair swaying with the movement of Emmett's body - on our way up the castle's steps, towards the enormous open wooden gate, I thought of my options for the second time that night. Clearly, the young man had known this 'Bella,' but in what way? It didn't matter; she could never be allowed to go back to her past life. I had taken it away from her – now she was one of the eternally damned, just like my family. She couldn't become a servant; she was a newborn vampire, and needed constant supervision and thorough training. What could I do, if I had stolen away her previous life…?

Right then, as we entered the ornate throne room adjacent to the Grand Ballroom (the ball was just beginning; formal introductions were not yet being made) I realized what I could do.

"Emmett, Jasper," I hissed so low that no one could possibly have heard me excepting my intended audience. They looked at me with puzzled faces and I gestured back the way we had come. "Take her to my chambers, and wait for me there." They nodded their understanding, and for that I was grateful. I needed to think this through… I hastened to the dungeons, where I knew there would be no one. Not a soul was locked up, and no guards were patrolling… Perfect.

Carlisle had been pondering the idea of arranging a marriage for me for quite some time now – Alice constantly envisioned me scowling alongside a tall blonde with the same yellow eyes as us – so presenting this new idea to him was likely to have its benefits.

Except that the only way this would work was if Bella didn't refute my existence. Hopefully she'd be able to forgive me enough…

I had taken away her life; what could I give her instead?

I smiled to myself in spite of it all; oh but it was so simple! What a lovely way to beg forgiveness! I could give her my hand – in marriage.

**AAAAAAHHH What? Aleatoire's spittin out a NEW story again?? Yes… I have… I hate my over-creative mind… Look for an accompanying titlepage on my DevArt to go with this soon… BUT I WILL BE ON HIATUS FROM AUGUST 2 – 4!! Just so you know :) **

**Hope you enjoy this story, and except a lot more writing to come from me at the end of my hiatus!**

**Love love love,**

**Reese (AKA Aleatoire)**


	2. You Missed a Spot

**Gahh, here you go! Mr. and Mrs. C is coming very very soon too!!**

**EPOV:**

"Ah, Bella dearest, finally you've awakened," I watched the once-thrashing girl flutter her eyelids, then glance around in confusion. Her eyes were a terrifying shade of red, brighter and more intense than blood.

She propped herself up on one arm as she took in her surroundings: my bed chamber, though indeed I had no need for sleep. Part of the charade, just in case… She was sitting up now in the oversized bed, and she watched me with unguarded eyes as I hastened to open the curtains. I had ordered that no servants bother me with their presence after Bella had been lodged in my chambers.

"Why are you calling me 'Bella'?" she questioned, her voice musical, but not as high-pitched as most vampire women. The faint glow of twilight bounced off her icy pale skin in odd ways, and made her eyes glow slightly.

She motioned to quit the bed; she threw the sheets off and twisted her frame till her bare feet touched the floor.

"Perhaps you should remain in bed whilst I explain, love," I said hurriedly, rushing over to her side and sitting down so I was blocking the light. I didn't want her to see her new appearance quite yet; it was much different than she would remember.

"Where did I get these clothes? Why is everything so…defined?" she asked, and I mentally cursed myself. Of course she would have noticed _that_ change in her appearance, and in her senses as well. Instead of the cream peasant's dress she now wore a satin nightgown with large, puffy sleeves and lace trim. "Who are you? Why am I here?" Her questions became more frantic as she stared at me. Not in fear or anger, but in confusion.

Finally it clicked: she'd lost her memory. Because by now, I was certain, she would have kicked and yelled and ran – and been able to do so, due to her strength – and I would have run after her futilely. I had to stop calling her Bella, I realized sadly. Such a shame, since it suited her so well; she was very beautiful. I would have to call her something…

"Excuse me sir, what is your name? I demand to know it."

"I'm terribly sorry miss, I was preoccupied." I smiled at her, and she returned the gesture meekly. "My name is Edward Cullen. What is your name, darling?" I didn't bother with the pretenses and titles to mine; they would only intimidate her…

"I… I don't know," she looked down at her interlocked fingers and I was glad their pallid complexion was masked by shadows made by my torso. "You did call me 'Bella'…

I laughed to mask the truth of her words; I would have to find an excuse… and I would need to explain _quickly._ I was surprised she'd been able to bear the thirst this long… she hadn't even cried out yet…

She hadn't noticed my mental deliberation, short as it was, and I continued, "Bella is but a mere adjective, and there is so much more to you than your beauty alone. We must find a name for you that embodies every quality you possess. If I address you as 'Miss' or 'Lady' or 'love' or 'darling' until that time, would you mind very much?"

She shook her head no and I sighed inwardly. She had lost her memory after all. That made things easier; but how did she happen to lose it?

"Edward, where am I? Why is my throat…burning? It isn't as bad as the fire I was in before… what was that?" Suddenly, she got up and moved like a blur to my dressing room mirror, where she looked upon her reflection with horror.

"Why are my eyes red? What's happened to my skin? What _am_ I? I can't even remember my own name…"

She began dry sobbing into her hands, horrified and distraught as she was. _Stupid, stupid, stupid,_ I cursed myself. _I should never have bitten her; she doesn't deserve this!_

I put on a brave face for her. "Shh love, I'll explain, it's alright," I whispered soothingly as I wrapped my arms around her thin waist from behind. She could throw me off if she wanted to… Slowly she raised her head away from her cold hands and studied my face in the mirror curiously. Occasionally a sigh would escape her lips, but she never paused in her appraisal.

"Your eyes are golden," she breathed as she stared deep into the aforementioned.

"As yours will soon be as well," I assured her, stroking her cheek softly. "Give it a few months."

"My eyes will change color?" she raised an eyebrow speculatively, and I chuckled softly.

"Obviously you're wondering what you are – so silly of me not to explain right away. Perhaps you should sit down." I gestured towards the haphazardly strewn bed.

She heeded my suggestion and was over to the bed in a fraction of a second, her eyes alight with eagerness and curiosity as she gazed up at me.

I came and sat beside her, slowly and deliberately, as I explained, "You are a vampire now, dearest; do not be frightened by what you have become, because we are not as monstrous as you may have previously believed." I winced, but she didn't say anything. I wasn't quite ready to tell her just _how_ she had been created.

"So you – I mean, we – don't drink the blood of humans?" she was still staring at me, her eyes full of wonder, but a little V had formed itself in the middle of her forehead, as if she didn't quite understand…

"No, love, we try very hard not to. However, it is very tempting, and you might give in to the desire easier than I would at the moment."

"Why? What do we drink the blood of instead?" Her questions seemed purely inquisitive, now that she was getting answers, but I could detect a note of… repulsion?

"Animals," I murmured softly, and looked up after bowing my head to see her smiling. "What?" I asked, but I smiled as well.

Her bright crimson eyes sparkled and she replied, "That's very sensible of you – us now, I suppose. I never expected a vampire to be sensible, but then again I never even expected their true existence. Nor did I expect them to be so beautiful. Even with all these new expectations, though, my throat is still burning. Does that mean I'm…thirsty?"

"Yes sweet, it does. Would you like to go hunting?"

"You mean with like a bow and arrow?" I had to laugh, and she looked at me as if I'd told her some private joke she wasn't in on.

"Oh, we have weapons dear," I flashed my teeth at her and she giggled.

"Alright Edward, please, show me how to hunt." She was on her feet soon after speaking, and she took my hand swiftly.

With a sickening feeling, I realized something: she was so quick to trust me; to believe me. And just three days previous, I had been quick to want to end her life…

I was an abominably terrible monster.

"I'm terrible at this, aren't I?" Bella looked at me with saddened eyes; her nightgown was a shambles, dirtied with blood and dirt, her hair was a tangled mass of brown, and blood dripped from her mouth. Overall, she looked quite macabre, a true vampire.

"It's your first time," I reassured her with a chuckle, but she still looked at me doubtfully. We had just had our fill of a pack of ravenous wolves, and yet my tunic and breeches were exempt of any dirt or grime. My hair and face was just so as well.

To appease her, I reached down towards my last kill, stroked its bloodied neck with one finger, then reached back up to my face and brushed my soiled finger from my mouth to my chin, all the while keeping my eye on her.

She giggled once, then quickly licked most of the blood off her chin with one swift motion of her tongue.

"You missed a spot," I informed her after sweeping the blood off my own mouth with my tongue and hand.

She was a good fifty yards away from me, still in the same clearing deep in the forest, and she gestured for me to come to her, taunting, "Help me get it off then, Edward."

She seemed to speak my name excessively, as if making up for the lack of my speaking hers. I would have to give her a name soon, and present her at court… So far only Emmett and Jasper – and Alice, I added as an afterthought – knew of her existence.

I ran back to where she stood grinning and found that I had to grin back.

"What spot did I miss Edward? Show me."

I brought my clean hand up to her face and wiped the very bottom of her chin with one finger. Then I very deliberately licked my own finger; the whole time I smiled at her, watching her reaction.

"Oh Edward," she laughed, a highly musical and entrancing sound, "I think _you_ missed a spot…"

"Where?" I asked incredulously, but I smiled at her all the same.

Instead of replying, she crossed the now very short distance between us in one stride, locked her arms around my neck and brought her lips up to mine.

The result of this action was earth-shattering. Vampires were very permanent creatures, and rarely underwent change. Bella was the change in mine, and right then I knew my decision to keep her alive was the right thing to do, even living this abnormal half-life as we all did, and that my decision to marry her was genius.

Bella was heaven on Earth; her kisses sent ridiculous desire flooding through me like an electric current that I had no idea a vampire could experience, setting my long-dead heart on fire. Never before had I felt so drawn to a person – mortal or immortal.

"Edward," she whispered into my ear when we stopped to catch our breath, "You are… amazing."

She was it. This vampire I had created by mistake, nearly ending her entire life in the process, was to be my wife for all eternity.

All my earlier guilt washed away as the change swept through my body; it was replaced by elation and desire as I whisked Bella off her feet, covered her in my cloak (to disguise her still-morbid appearance), and ran out of the deep forest where she had been created all the way into my bedchamber through the back window.

"You live in this castle?" she asked, awed by its size. On the run into the forest, she had been too amazed by her agility and speed to notice it.

I was about to answer when I heard an errant thought screaming, _We must rescue Bella!_

The thought had the same tone to it as the boyish faced traveler with the long blonde hair. Apparently he was going to be more trouble than I had anticipated.

**Aah, it's going somewhere now.**

**Hee hee. **

**Must work on as much fanfic as possible before school… sorry I'm like a total fic zombie right now, going from one to the other… Before I get homework! :(**

**Reese**


	3. Overall, Quite Dazzling

**Kiiyyyaaa what did you all think of the Twilight movie? PM me with some reviews please; I know I loved it! Here's some Induction to tide you over till Convince Me comes out. Soon!**

He was beautiful. Who was he though? Who was I, even? At this moment in time, nothing like that mattered. All I knew was that I had been changed into something both feared, yet beautiful, that I had drank and would drink animal blood forevermore as my sustenance, and that I had shared possibly the best moment of my life with the man standing before me not more than five minutes previous.

"Edward?" I called softly to that man, that stunning figure of grace, power and beauty, and the only other vampire I had ever met. He was sitting on a stool across from me, facing the far wall. Even in absolute darkness – the curtains were drawn – I could still make out all the lines and planes that formed his back perfectly. I could remember how I saw as a human, but not what I did see…

"What to do…" he muttered mostly to himself, but I was by his side in an instant.

Before I could reach my arms around him, he was up off the stool and in his dressing room.

"Here," he threw a long blue tunic at me, "I don't have any dresses in here, but that should do for now." His back had been to me until now, and his face held so much emotion I couldn't meet his gaze. Confusion, anger, pity and… love? I had no idea one person could have such a threshold for so many feelings at once. "Change into that, and burn those," he instructed as he breezed past me and into his bedchamber again, "I'm going to see my father. Please stay here until I return."

I nodded and he was gone. Hastily I took off his cloak and my soiled nightgown, and placed them on the pile of logs in the large fireplace. I put the tunic on, relishing in the scent of it – it smelled wonderfully of Edward – and knelt down to light the fire with a match. The tunic _was_ long; it waved down past my knees.

I sat there by the fire for a while, trying to comprehend this whole situation.

One of my biggest questions was why I had no recollection of my past, other than the bare essentials, like how to speak and dress and walk. My hair was a deep mahogany brown; I didn't remember if it had been or not before. My skin was inhumanly pale now, and the only reason I knew it was unnatural was because I remembered what a human was supposed to look like… That was also how I knew my bright red eyes weren't normal. I didn't know what color they'd been before.

Despite not remembering anything of my life, I still felt this strong need to go _somewhere_, that _someone_ was expecting to see me. Except I didn't know where I felt I needed to go or why or to who.

I also found it strangley odd how easily I had accepted what I now was. I still didn't know why… it should have scared me out of my wits… But perhaps because I'd no memories of being human, it was easier for me to abandon it… That was a question for Edward.

Why had he gone to his father, anyway? And in the middle of the night? Strange, though it was the middle of the night I felt no need or desire to sleep. I would have to ask Edward why that was…

Edward. My biggest fear at the moment was losing him, and I'd only known him a few hours. Regardless, I felt this amazing pull towards him all the time now, and I wished he would come back and kiss me again…

Lost in thoughts of _him_, I jumped when the door was knocked upon. Once I began paying attention, though, I could hear the person's slow, relaxed breathing and the soft creak of leather as they rocked back and forth on the heels of their shoes…

"Hello? Annabella?" A soft, high-pitched and amazingly musical female voice spoke cautiously from behind the door. She sounded hesitant.

I sighed and had the door open a second later, which revealed a positively minuscule little woman, with spiky black hair and extremely thin figure. Her angel's face held an exuberant expression, and I giggled.

"Are you a vampire too?" I asked her as she hugged me around the waist suddenly.

"Shh," she drew back and held a finger to her lips before grabbing my hand and tugging me along back towards the fireplace. I just caught the door and closed it on my way.

"Yes, I am, but I wouldn't go around asking everyone you meet," she giggled and bade me sit beside her on the hearth.

"Oh!" I snapped my head up to look into her strange golden eyes, so like Edward's. Hers were glowing in the firelight, which only added to her beauty. "Why did you ask for Annabella when when you were at the door?"

"Oh you poor thing," she took my hands in her petite ones, rubbing them gently as she spoke, "You lost your memory, I forgot. Forgive the irony of my choice of words.. Annabella is your name."

"So that's why Edward called me Bella…" I mused, trying to wrap my thoughts around the name.

"If it's all the same, I'd rather call you Anna for short. Edward can call you Bella all he wishes in private."

She giggled and I looked away, embarrassed. I knew enough to know what 'in private' meant.

"So who are you?" I asked after a seconds' silence.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier," she put on an air of remorse, but somehow I could tell she was in jest. "I'm Alice, Edward's sister. You'll meet the whole family soon enough, I'm sure." She smiled sincerely and I returned it easily. "Now, down to business."

Suddenly her smile turned to a smirk and I stared at her, puzzled by the change.

"Oh Anna come on! It'll be fun…" she stood in one fluid motion and I copied her instantaneously. "Let's go!" She grabbed my hand and once again I found myself being pulled along by the much smaller vampire, this time out the door. She led me down a long stone corridor, lit only by torches and more or less deserted, until she arrived at a wooden door quite identical to Edward's.

"These," she flourished her arm in a graceful wave as she opened the door, "Are my rooms."

We stepped into a simple bedchamber, with a large four-poster bed, dark furniture and an inviting hearth. I followed her through into a great dressing room, which housed both women's and men's clothing.

"Whose are all these?" o asked in awe as I looked up and down the rows of corsetry, dress and jewelry.

"_Those_," she gestured towards the men's clothing, "are my husband, Jasper's. _These_, however," she turned her small body towards the left side of the room, "are all mine. Except for… this." She picked out a slightly larger gown of purple silk and velvet, and held it up to me. "While you were going through the change, I had this made from your measurements.

"You'll need a corset, of course, and a shift, a petticoat, and a crinoline too. And some shoes, dear me. Here, I've had a bath drawn for you, go get cleaned up and I'll get everything set out for you." She handed me a towel for a nearby rack and ushered me into the privy, where indeed a large bath awaited me.

I turned around to take the tunic off, and when I'd turned back to step into the bath, she had gone. I cleaned myself quickly, particularly scrubbing out the blood and dirt from my hair. There were even a few tufts of fur in there too.

"Oh Anna here, let me help you," Alice had returned, holding a large stack of fabric and whatnot in her hands. She set these down on a stool and wrapped the towel around my sopping wet frame. "Well, towel off and let me know when you need help with your corset. I have to go find some purple ribbon now, perhaps from Esme's rooms…" She trailed off as she left my presence, and I didn't hesitate to dry myself as fast I could. She'd left the privy door wide open, and who knew if someone would walk in or not.

As I'd mentioned before, I remembered how to dress, and for that I was glad. I donned the long cream colored petticoat and nearly-opaque shift, and then waited for Alice to return. I stepped into the dressing room and pulled the stool topped with clothing in with me.

"Okay," I heard her voice around the corner, and she soon came into view, an ivory hairbrush and strand of purple ribbon in her hands. "Let's get you dressed."

She was a whirlwind around me as she strung the crinoline up around my waist, flung the gown over my head, laced up the corset, and gave me pointed leather boots to step into. She had tied my hair into the towel before beginning the whole mess, but now she led me over to her dressing table and sat me down on the stool before it.

"Rose never lets me play with her hair, and mine is too short to do anything like this with it," she explained as she took my hair out of the long towel before throwing it out of sight. Before I could protest she began braiding my hair into large coils that she proceeded to wrap around my head like a hat, weaving the ribbon through as she went. "There," she smiled and turned me around to face her, "Now for your makeup." She dove into the drawers of her dressing table and brought out pots upon pots of makeup, including lip rouge, eye shadow and cheek tint. In a blur she opened them and applied various ones to my face until she was satisfied.

Eventually she turned me back towards the mirror and I gasped. I had looked abnormally beautiful before, but now I looked a little closer to humanly stunning. My eyes had been muted with the contrast of deep purple eye shadow, and sparkly cream in the crease of my eye. The cheek tint she'd chosen was a soft pink, making me look as if I were blushing. Finally, she'd applied a muter pink than the tint to my lips so as to further draw attention away from the crimson shade of my eyes. The effect, with the braided hair and dramatic gown, was overall quite visually dazzling.

I stood and hugged the smaller girl tight. "Thank you," I smiled to myself; she was my first friend in this place, besides Edward. But what was Edward to me? Certainly more than a friend…

Thinking of Edward made me think of where he'd gone, and thinking of where he'd gone had me wondering what all the dressing up was for.

**Wow, this took a long time for me to type up. I've had it sitting in a notebook since… oh September, but I just have never typed it… Until now. :) So, what is all the dressing up for? Oh you shall see. I'm really cracking down on getting some chapters of EVERYTHING finished right now, so watch out for all that. Convince Me should be up next. Or possibly Vampire Study. Or Back In Town… No idea yet actually.**

**Hope you enjoy this one!**

**- Reese**


End file.
